


Hunting is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off

by ririrodriguez



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, idk if this is going anywhere just tell me what you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririrodriguez/pseuds/ririrodriguez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Female Character (whom i really need to rename) finds the winchester bros. in the bunker, and is apparently the first Lady of Letters. She is an emissary for a werewolf pack that wants to make an alliance with Scott's pack and move to Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a sneak peek/prologue sorta thing that I am using to find out if anyone is actually interested in reading more of this. So let me know what you think about it in the comments, or find me on Tumblr and give me some critique. (you-should-see-me-in-a-tardis.tumblr.com)  
> also, in the SPN universe i'm gonna pretend that season 9 never happened because I hated it.

It was early afternoon, and Sam and Dean were sitting at the table in the bunker, going through a pile of books they had found in the library. The slow, jazzy record they had on grew silent, and Dean stood up to go flip it over.

"What the HELL are you DOING here?!"

The brothers turned to face the source of the shriek, and found something completely unexpected. Standing in the doorway was a young woman. She was barely 5 feet tall, with a mass of dark, curly, brown hair that ended at her waist. With eyes like a doe, large and hazel and as round as a pair of oranges, she stood glowering at them with a gun aimed right at Sam. Both brothers ogled at the lady wearing pink Gucci sweatpants and a black tank top, wondering how this wild-woman had gotten into their bunker.

Barefoot.

"I  _asked_ , what are you DOING here?!" She shrieked.

"We live here," Sam replied doltishly.

"This place belongs to the Men of Letters, nobody  _lives_ here.," she said matter-of-factly, bobbing the gun in her hand for emphasis as she looked back and forth between the two men accusingly.

"We  _are_  Men of Letters," Dean announced, rolling his eyes as he lifted the needle from the record.

"What are your names then?" She demanded, moving one hand to her hip.

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean." Sam gestured to Dean as the latter returned to his seat. The music started up again, making the hostile atmosphere seem almost comical.

"And who are YOU?" Inquired Dean, trying his best to imitate his personal favorite of Sam's bitch-faces.

"I am Victoria Alexander, the first Lady of Letters." She smirked as she tucked her gun into the back of her sweats. She then strode over and took a seat across from Sam. "Whatcha reading up on?" She asked.

"A bit of everything. Sam wants to make a sort of digital hunter's diary, that we can all access." Dean explained.

"Who is 'we all'?" She inquired.

"Any hunters in the states basically."

Victoria grabbed one of the beers from the 2 six packs Dean had next to him, opened it on the edge of the table, propped her feat up, and took a sip.

"So y'all are Henry Winchester's boys?" She asked, with the slightest hint of a southern accent.

"Grandsons," Dean corrected gruffly.

"Do we really look that old?" Sam asked, mildly offended.

"In the eyes you do," Victoria answered, while staring at Dean with her head cocked to one side. "Especially this one. Sugar, how long have you kept  _that_ bottled up? Being gay doesn't make you any less of a fucking badass."

Now it was Dean's turn to look offended.

"Ga- I'm not GAY!!" Dean practically shouted.

"Sorry,  _bisexual._ " She corrected herself.

Sam smirked, and asked "How'd you know? Are you a witch?"

"And how'd you even  _get in here,_ half dressed with no shoes on?!" Dean interrogated.

Victoria threw her head back and laughed.

"I used my key! I came in and went up to my room, and changed into something comfortable. And I ain't no witch! I'm an emissary."

"An emissary? As in part of a werewolf pack?! Are you even old enough?!" Sam asked, clearly shocked.

"Of course I am! I'll have you know I am a tall and true 21 years old, as of yesterday," she boasted.

"Well congratulations short-stack." Dean said with mock enthusiasm. "Now tell me what you're doing in our Batcave."

"I came to my faaavorite library, looking for some info on a pack in Nowhere HIlls, Cali. My Alpha wants to form an alliance with 'em, and eventually relocate to that area." She sounded slightly irritated at the idea of a pack alliance.

"Do you mean Beacon HIlls?" Sam asked, then turned to Dean. "Samuel and I passed through there to ask the Argents if they needed any help with something called a Kanima. Chris claimed that the town's wolf pack had it under control, so we left."

"A werewolf pack? When did Chris go soft?" Dean asked with a snort.

"Apparently since his daughter started dating one of their betas. And if my intel is to be believed, said beta is now the alpha of the pack." Victoria said.


End file.
